


Follow The Sun

by KingScrafty



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingScrafty/pseuds/KingScrafty
Summary: This piece follows the everyday life of a superhero named King. She meets various villains, heroes, and some people in between the two, and does her best to try and be a good hero. Working alongside other heroes and police, she always has to be mindful of her actions and does her best to grow from them... Particularly because in the public eye she has always been at a disadvantage compared to other heroes. Aspiring to be somewhere in the top 100 in the world, she works hard to save civilians and take down any kind of villain she sees.She also knows, however, that being a superhero does not solely rely on beating the bad guys, but requires a little something more, something a lot of superheroes overlook.---This is a light, feel-good series that solely exists to follow the standard life of a hero. Inspired by things like Boku No Hero Academia, Spiderman, X-Men and some of my own already-existing OCs (from things such as Dungeons and Dragons), I just wanted to be able to do something else creative on the side of my job and art.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your interest! I truly appreciate it. If you read through, feel free to tell me what you thought, and criticism is definitely appreciated; so long as you tell me why something is bad! I really want to improve, even if this is just a little thing I'm doing on the side, but can't do so from nasty words without any backup comments. 
> 
> The story will get gory and bloody at parts, there'll definitely be swearing, and maybe even romance, but consider this a formal warning in case you don't want to view any of these things.  
> Works will come out as often as they can, but I can't guarantee I can be more regular than once a month.
> 
> I plan on chapters being nice and long, however, to keep you going in between!

The sun was setting over the metropolitan area. All seemed tranquil, with pigeons and city folk alike returning to their respective roosts. After a long Monday at work, conversations were short and very few voices could be heard drifting along the wind and between the buildings. However, something was amiss; in an alleyway stood a figure, blending in with his surroundings by wearing all black; all except for his light blue mask, that is. It was the mask of a fox, standing light against the backdrop, clear in what it was albeit poorly made – it was as if he’d purchased it from a party depot and painted over it himself with shaky and untrained hands. His bright eyes darted back and forth, barely visible through the slits, picking out what he desired. Little did he know that dotted across the rooftops above him sat silhouetted, hunched figures, watching, waiting.

_Heroes_.

One such hero, dressed in all black with a soft neck ruff and bright red circular goggles, yawned and jostled his wings so as to realign the feathers. Bringing his hand from his mouth, he raised it to ruffle his own tightly curled hair. Peering back down at the streets, his two large antenna-like head feathers jerked back into an alert position. They acted as a radar, picking up vibrations, however he quickly let them settle backwards to prevent sensory overload. He pouted as a tall, skinny woman in all white with a pearlescent rooster-like tail laughed aloud.

“I thought you were a man of the night! Poor baby tired?” Although she would have sounded condescending to most others, the hero clad in black knew her well enough to know she had the vocal equivalent of a resting bitch face, and so knew not to take offense. He responded with raised eyebrows and an accusatory point.

“I just woke up, actually, Ms. Judgemental. Overslept because I had a test due in today, and I’m in too deep to fail now.” He was referring to his college work; it was no secret he was a student, yet he liked to keep people guessing when it came to his secret identity as well as how he balanced his workload.

The lady in white laughed once more, her own white wings shimmering in the soft light with the action. “You need to learn time management. You teenage boys are always terrible at that”

The man in black scoffed, cycling through the beginnings of several different sentences before settling on one and holding up a finger in accusation. “I am _22 years old_! 22! First off, that is not a teenager, secondly, most men are bad at time management regardless, you don’t have to be-“

Banter cut short by an explosion, both of their heads snapped to face the commotion. Head feathers twitching seemingly randomly, the man pressed a button on the side of his goggles and squinted. “Someone average size, looks male, running away from us, and fast. Can’t get a reading on anything but that, though… Heading North. Go” He spun to face the lithe woman, but she had already spread her wings and was diving to catch the perpetrator. Joined by a man wearing cheetah-spotted clothes and a woman on a hoverboard, she quickly relayed what she knew.

“Mothman said it was an average sized humanoid male, heading North. Look for a running figure. Saberus, go on ahead and cut them off. Maraider, with me” With a nod from either one, the spotted man almost seemed to teleport ahead, and the woman on the hoverboard slammed a foot down on the back of her ride to rapidly rise out of the path of incoming traffic.

Upon arrival, the glittering woman realised they needn’t have bothered; a large beige creature with intimidating muscles, teeth and claws sat atop the man in a poorly-made fox mask. “I got this, don’t worry” the hulking figure stated nonchalantly. The man on the floor clearly had cuffs and an elemental breath-blocker muzzle on, and only required police intervention at this point. The beast shifted position, patting at a spot on its shorts which was still sizzling with a pale green fire.

“You got this?” Maraider asked, cocking an eyebrow and sitting on her hoverboard. “You sure about that?”

The beast stood up to its full height, placing large paws on its hips. It loomed over most people, easily reaching over 7 feet in height. “Yeah. What about this don’t I have covered?” It cocked an oversized eyebrow, inviting criticism.

Criticism came, however, as Maraider jerked a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to a flaming car, which proceeded to explode almost as if on cue. This caused a flurry of activity as citizens attempted to escape the carnage. The beast pulled a face and slammed its hands on top of its head. “Fuck! When did that happen?” Throwing their hand out towards the wreckage, they seemed to be slightly embarrassed. “That, ah, that wasn’t me… He breathes fire.” Bending over slightly to come level with the bird lady, the monster hero held one paw to her muzzle. “It was him-“ It whispered, pointing almost conspiratorially at the unconscious man on the floor, as if it wasn’t already obvious. Eyes shifting side to side, the creature continued. “- _and_ _I think you should arrest him…_.” A small smile broke out on its face.

“Well of course he does, he’s that NineFables fellow. What was it again, Ninetails Master of Puzzles? You remember, the one who’s bad at riddles? We knew he could breathe fire! King, you had _one job_.”

The hero named King scratched its chest. “Dumb name…” It stated, but the glistening white heroine just sighed, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and continued.

“Just one job. Your job? Keep people safe. Catching their kind-“ She threw a hand gesture towards the man on the floor “-is a bonus, but please be more mindful of your surroundings.” She glanced down at the fox-faced evildoer.

_Villains_.

The world had gone a little downhill after the strange incident had struck and left people with inexplicable mutations. Of course some people were happy, because they suddenly had mutations that granted them powers or abilities that made them feel like superheroes. Some, however, had petty powers that served no purpose in a fight, which either suited them completely or created drama, and the rest…. Well, past experiences vary for everyone. Some people saw a different kind of more insidious potential that allowed for more personal desires. The venting of rage. Revenge on bullies. Acquiring the money they never had. Or simply to stir the peace up. Either which way, those using abilities for bad caused the emergence of the good, of those willing to help prevent damage and loss of life. This in turn made them their own career, with some even becoming celebrities.

Unfortunately, however, being a hero is a dangerous job and so there has always been a shortage of them. Villains scattered the cities because of how easy it was to act on a grudge and get away with it. Who would stop you if you could just summon a tornado? What sane person would stop you from killing one man if you could just immolate yourself and kill dozens more? The few heroes had to work extra hard to cover all the crime that occurred, and though the pay was good, the beatings were not. Because of this, heroes were revered as one of the societal elites, with fewer than a dozen joining a city’s ranks annually. Which made damage costs a little more tolerated than expected.

“Ugh, I’m going to have to claim on insurance…” A man complained meekly as he leaned out of his apartment window. He revealed a set of car keys, pressing down on a button. The wreckage somehow beeped in response.

Sweating a little now, the large beige monster raised their paws slowly. “I’m really sorry…. I hope you get it sorted out quickly….” At a loss for words, they instead waved their paws awkwardly and grimaced.

The bystander shook his head tiredly in response. “Normally, I’d be a little more upset, but I can let it go if you can do me a favour – my daughter is a huge fan of yours. Can I get a picture and an autograph?”

King turned their head slightly, only now noticing a little girl pressing her face against the window, eyes glittering. Laughing, the beastly hero nodded. “Of course!”

There was an almost demonic screech from the little girl, and she threw open the glass panes and launched herself directly out of them. Panicked, King stomped their feet and screamed a flurry of nonsensical words, before looking around in circles and throwing themselves to the ground in what they hoped was the area the child would land. The child did not fall into their paws however, as Maraider descended with the ecstatic girl on her hoverboard.

“I’m okay, I can bounce like a rubber ball” The little girl stated, but King remained on the floor, defeated.

“Heart attack, I’m dead, I’m dying” King rolled over, and the child saw this as an excellent opportunity to launch herself onto the hero’s gut.

As the father emerged from the building, unphased by his daughter’s action, the girl began demanding photos. “Papa! I want a photo with King! Please! I want to sit on her lap, and, uh, I want her to pick me up, and I want one of her pretending she’s dead with me standing on her, and, and, um...“

As the young girl demanded all sorts from her clearly overwhelmed father, Saberus leaned over and muttered in King’s ear. “I didn’t know you were female?”

King’s face changed to a grumpy expression, causing Saberus to look upset and begin apologising. King quickly laughed it off, face returning to normal. “Don’t worry, I’m joking. It’s the flat chest and the masculine name, it’s okay, I know. I get it all the time. Heroes, villains, fans, even the media. You’re fine.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Saberus nodded towards the girl. “Have fun!” He beamed, before backtracking to re-join the lady in white alongside the passed-out villain on the floor. Maraider saluted King and promptly ascended on her board, no doubt assuming the situation was taken care of and returning to lookout duty.

King smiled at the little girl. She had always loved this part of the job, as she was initially mocked for her ridiculous power that turned her into a monstrous beast. It “wasn’t feminine enough” or was “too scary for kids and hero work”, or even “too reminiscent of a furry” according to the media, but she had persisted with her job and was eventually seen as useful enough to keep around. It helped that this form granting her a considerable boost to strength, particularly in her legs – and she had now made it far enough to finally have fans, after almost 4 years of hard work. It was the best perk to her as it reminded her how far she had come. Plus, it meant she’d been pushed more into the public eye, meaning a sweet little pay rise.

Looking up at the setting sun, she once again wondered to herself what exciting events the future will bring, and how far she will go. Gaze returning to the bubbly and excitable little girl, who was now doing a muscle pose for the photo (which was comical, seeing as this girl was no older than 5) King knew it couldn’t get better than this.

Hopefully from here, it was all smooth sailing.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As King goes about her daily life, she's met by her good hero friend Mothman. They decide to sit down with a hot drink for a chill out session, cycling through their database and checking out all the new villains. Some sinister, some funny, some downright ridiculous, it truly was a decent mix this time round.

Wiping her face dry with a towel, King stared at herself in the mirror. Her regular, human form was so different from her monstrous hero form; eyes trailing over her own soft and rounded features, she mused again as she often did. From a strong jaw to a round face. Ridged nose to button. Whiskers to freckles. Humungous eyebrows to small, sandy blonde ones. The only thing that really stayed the same was her eye colour, a greyish-blue; minus the resting bitch face, of course. King blinked herself out of her daze and applied moisturiser, before going to grab some lunch.

After staring at the cupboard blankly and remembering the fact she’d been putting off food shopping for almost a week, King decided to cook up some noodles and drizzle it with soy sauce. Throwing a couple of salad-ey bits in there, she sat down to eat, once again pulling the same stack of paper towards her that she so often did. King began reading over the scientific paper – with an apologetic cover letter - released a few years back. It had been several months since the breakout of superpowers before the ones responsible had finally come out with their excuses and their research.

_To all whom read,_

_We apologise for the confusion and havoc our gross misconduct has caused. As you all may know, the phenomena dubbed Super Powers has been rife within the community for almost a year now, initially creating issues with everyday life but now narrowed down to isolated incidents. We believe the situation warrants an explanation as to what caused this and why it developed, as the public deserve nothing but the truth in these trying times._

_In an attempt to cure cancer, we were developing an enhancing serum that would cause human cells to replicate at a highly accelerated rate, overpowering the mutations that are as you all know, cancer cells. We wished to use a non-invasive technique to allow the human cells to do the work without use of repeated exposure to harsh chemicals or the other various procedures that in the past have sometimes failed or worsened the condition. Clinical trials in animals yielded little to no side effects or other risks, and so the serum was scheduled for human trials before it went into production as per law. Government intervention, however, meant that some of the serum was released into the public and falsely advertised; similar to the Thalidomide issue, the serum was either ingested en masse or vaporised and inhaled across entire cities with promise of cancer prevention and/or the cure thereof, and whereas this was indeed the case, the particular layout of human genetics meant that the rapid mutation of cells created-_

King cocked an eyebrow. It was all a little too scientific for a relatively layman apology, but they did their best she supposed. Although she just would have said “we didn’t have time to test it properly and it caused a side effect they weren’t aware of”. It had taken a few reads for her to full understand what they were trying to say, so she couldn’t imagine what it was like for some people who aren’t that way inclined. Shrugging, she put down the letter and started reading through the scientific paper released alongside it, which presented the results of the clinical trials that should have taken place initially. She flipped through the introduction to find her favourite sentence.

_Genetic linkage is the process of certain genes being inherited together due to their close proximity on the chromosome._

Ah, yes. Genetic linkage. It was why most domesticated animals have rounder, softer features or a particular set of fur colours, like patchy coats. Why most of them have smaller horns, teeth and claws. Some late night research to satisfy sleep-deprived curiosity had once brought her to read all about it. King smiled as she skipped through to the Discussion, mind cycling through the facts of Domestication Syndrome. Floppier ears, bigger paws, pink noses, juvenile behaviour through to adulthood. Arriving at her destination in the script, her thoughts once more halted.

_Due to the act of genetic linkage, most powers have a certain mutational link. Enhanced features such as speed or strength can cause either temporary or permanent morphological differences (Fig. 3.C)._

Once again, the technical jargon here had initially confused King, but she now understood. Thinking back to her animal form and the massive boost in strength it gave, King knew that this sentence applied to her. She smiled as she muttered “that’s me!” to herself, and continued reading through the paper.

_Elemental abilities often have different eye colours (pupil and iris, and sometimes sclera) and minor mutations such as patches of fur or scales (Fig. 3.D). Permanent physical mutations that allow flight, i.e. wings, almost always cause an extremely high metabolism (Fig. 3.E.). Any traits that coalesce with an animal’s are almost guaranteed to exhibit some morphological similarities to the specific genus (Fig. 3.F.). These results are not absolute, however, as some differences can exist for seemingly no reason (Fig. 4.A; Fig. 4.B) other than random genetic mutation._

Placing the paper down, King didn’t need to read the rest; partly because she’s read what she wanted to, and partly because she didn’t really fully understand most of what remained, despite reading it so many times. Almost everyone had mutations now, as minor as a set of horns or as major as full, permanent bodily changes – only isolated pockets of humans remained completely unchanged, as the vaporised serum had travelled across air currents and affected those in the far countryside and overseas. She sighed; the scientists were just trying to find a cure, but because of a few greedy members of the government, everyone had lost their jobs and had their medical licenses revoked. She was pretty sure some of the higher ups were imprisoned for life, too. But the public had demanded blood – and they’d gotten the next best thing. Admittedly, some people needed to be punished for, well, disfiguring around 7 billion people… But in her opinion, the wrong people had been punished. The scientists were doing their job, it was those members of the government that had been in the wrong.

But who was she to argue with around 78% of the population?

Sighing, King pushed her bowl forward and made a mental note to clean it up later. She wandered to the window and looked out over the bright city ahead. Her employer, the Heroic Association Guild For International Safety and Havens – also known as HAGFISH – was well known for discretely purchasing apartments like these for the use of their heroes if they so desired (and desired to give up a section of their paycheck each month…) so they could live safely out of the way, reducing the likelihood of a secret identity reveal incident and keeping them close to work as well as allowing HAGFISH to keep tabs on their heroes. The positions of the apartments were only shared between colleagues, if they so chose to. And King ensured only a couple of people knew of her place, such as-

There was a knock at her door.

Sighing, King left her window and looked through the peephole. It was Mothman, waiting patiently and realigning the feathers on his neck ruff. Changing into her hero form, King answered the door.

“Heyyyyyyyyy girlllfrieeeennnnddd” She said, earning a chuckle from Mothman.

“Hey, whassup, my fave furry in the house” He responded, a smile on his face.

“Furry?!” King scoffed. “Furry??!?! I ain’t a furry!” She puffed her chest out in mocked indignation, before laughing. She was used to this kind of banter by now. “Come in! What can I do for you?”

Mothman meandered in, taking in her apartment as if he hadn’t already been here twice this week. “Oh you know, the usual. No chat without a hot drink” he paused, looking into her living room, then wandered into her kitchen. “You know, the kind of hot drink that would be easier to make if you just used your human form!” He mused aloud, before King hear the _click_ of the kettle. She followed him in.

“You know I don’t like that.” She muttered softly, earning a pat on the arm from Mothman.

“I know, I get it man. Secret identity and all. After all, you still don’t know mine!” He laughed, pulling out a regular mug and an oversized one. King placed a teabag in each, then leaned against the counter whilst the kettle boiled. “So, business then? You seem relatively excited today.”

Mothman almost seemed to bounce on the spot. “Yeah! We got an updated villain list. There’s a few new ones, and they look great! I wanted to see your reactions, so I flew on over as soon as my seminar was done.” He did a pose reminiscent of some sort of over-the-top anime character. “There’re some real sparkly guys there this time-“ He altered his pose, but remained just as dramatic. “-like something out of one of my favourite animes”

“Oooooh, sounds exciting!” King said, picking up the kettle delicately and pouring hot water in both mugs. She grabbed the sugar and spooned in one and a half for Mothman, and six for herself, whilst Mothman grabbed the milk. “How many sparkle lads we got this time?” King asked passively, but Mothman just tutted and put a finger to his lips. “I ain’t telling you shit, you’ve gotta see them!”

Mothman removed the teabags and whisked his immediately into the lounge without waiting for King. She adjusted her custom under armour bodysuit - specifically the shorts - now sitting a little differently on her animal-esque body, in the comfort of a room not occupied by another being. Taking her own mug with her, King found Mothman in the lounge, already switching her TV on and updating the hero’s digital info booklet. “HAGFISH, show all new villains” He said, and the TV responded with a bleep. A row of mugshots appeared, with some vital information underneath each corresponding photo such as name or codename, current status (jailed, in transit, free roaming, unknown, free but known, or eliminated), height, and power. The first update was a greyed-out photo of a man who was seemingly composed entirely of fire, with his status now set to “eliminated”.

“Supernova’s gone? What happened?” King asked.

“Dunno, let’s see. HAGFISH, show Supernova” Mothman said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Supernova perished in an incident of his own design” A mechanical voice responded. The mugshot pulsed, and a short video showed the flaming man detonate an explosive slightly too close to himself. When the smoke had cleared, it was obvious that he wasn’t entirely whole; but the most notable feature was his exposed organs, as he had blown off a section of his own ribcage.

“Yikes” King and Mothman said in unison.

Scrolling through, there was a lady with long, almost neon blue hair, an ice crown and reflective silver eyes. “Ice Queen?” King squinted. “Seriously? She calls herself Ice Queen?”

Mothman snorted. “Villains are getting dumber with their names, I swear. Bring back Kazilch! Bring back Kazilch!”

King thought back to that one villain who could cause people to freeze and think, see, hear and do absolutely nothing when he played a kazoo. The man robbed 4 banks by playing the tiny… Instrument? Continuously, and the only proof people had that he’d done it was CCTV footage. King joined in the chant. “Bring back Kazilch! Bring back Kazilch!” They cycled through more villains whilst still chanting, before King made an odd noise somewhere between a snort and a honk. Mothman fell silent and allowed his hand holding the remote to drop in disappointment.

“HAGFISH is worse at naming than the villains, though…” He mused, staring at the picture. The man was obviously another elemental, as he had magnificently coloured eyes of pink, yellow, green and blue on one side. He also had brightly coloured purple horns, green scales lining his nose, eyes and ears, and sharp teeth. As well as this, he also appeared to have what seemed like a blue-spined pink and green tail behind him. Otherwise he had a mocha skin tone, black hair pulled into a ponytail, a mohawk-like fringe, a goatee and a very bad fashion sense. HAGFISH had obviously noted him as at the very least suspicious, seeing as he was on the villain system, but he hadn’t done enough to cause an issue yet; he had no villain name. The codename they’d given him was unfortunate.

“Laaaaammeeeeee.” Mothman grumbled. “Draco? Seriously? Yeah he looks kinda like a dragon man went to a rave but still…. Jeez….”

King sipped her tea. “Well, what name would you have given him?” She gave him a sideways glance as he scratched his chin pensively.

“Draven? Draco-rave and, because of his black hair, raven?” Mothman shrugged. “Well, he kinda looks more like a demented lizard. Repteon? Or Glizzard”

“Glizzard? What the fuck?” King cocked an eyebrow.

“Glitter lizard” Mothman said.

King stared in disbelief. “Glizzard. You know what… Draco’s better. What about…. Wyvain” she suggested.

“Wyvain?” It was Mothman’s turn to cock an eyebrow.

“Wyvern and vain. He’s so bright I’m guessing he grooms often to stay as bright as he is?”

There was along moment of silence.

“Let’s stick with Draco”

“Yeah, let’s”

They cycled through more. There was a man with rabbit ears and a sinister, steely gaze. His profile suggested that he committed an atrocity and then disappeared for at least 6 months, but they finally scrounged the dirt on him and added him to the system. There was a woman with white and pink fluffy ears and heavy makeup with the codename “Foxy”. There was a man that was reminiscent of that one British actor who was in everything, but who did not yet possess a codename. “Custardsnatch” Mothman had suggested, and as a joke, King had inputted it in the ‘codename suggestions’ box.

There was a woman in a striped beanie hat who had the codename “Beans”, which earned a snicker from the two on the sofa. There was a child at one point, too, which was unusual, however by the almost dead look in her eyes, it was pretty obvious why she was there. In one hand she held a teddy bear head, and in the other, the body. Her name was apparently Brattery. “’Electrifies enemies. Beware! Body count of 4’. Jeez, she’s only about 6 or 7, and she’s murdered?” King pulled a worried face. “That can’t be good…” Mothman just stared at the girl.

“She gives me chills… Can’t say why though…” He paused a moment, before continuing through.

Only about half of the villains were properly named, meaning there was a lot of suspicious activity but very few real incidents. Maybe some had been loitering in what was their version of a villain outfit, maybe some had caused a lot of fights in alleyways, maybe some had robbed a house or two… But nothing truly villain-worthy. As they neared the end of the list, a notification popped up; there was nearby activity that required attention. King sighed, observing the mugshot in front of them. It was one of the new villains, Huntroll. He was a hulking green orb of a man, round and flabby and nearly impossible to fight without a powerhouse of your own on your team. Mothman wiggled his eyebrows at King. “We may as well, right?” He smirked, then downed the last mouthful of his drink. “Go grab your pants, furrybait. We’ve got a mission!”

“Uggghhhhh don’t call me that” King grumbled, standing up to grab a pair of shorts to throw on over her under armour. She clipped on her utility belt, which held communication devices, various forms of cuffs (hand cuffs, tail cuffs, wing cuffs) and muzzles. She was once more thankful for the hero Black Hole, who could ‘bless’ things to be bigger on the inside. Black Hole, strange lady that she was, was definitely one of the biggest helps out there; she developed a lot of the tech that could completely nullify superpowers as well as the internal expansion of items without external expansion. A lot of people compared her powers to that of the TARDIS. The only downside was that she was a little… Unhinged, per se.

King returned to find Mothman on his HAGFISH-assigned tablet. “Right, he’s 4 blocks away, not too far. Ready to hop, little kangaroo?”

“You bet!” King opened the door for Mothman, then exited herself, locking her apartment behind her. They used the stairs to climb the last flight to the rooftop, and Mothman took flight. King, on the other hand, used her powerful legs to get a running start on the rooftops, then began hopping like a rabbit.

“How’s it feel being half-kangaroo?” Mothman said passively as he glided alongside King.

“I’m a Tasmanian Tiger, you know this. It’s just _like_ my lower half is kangaroo, and upper half canine; figuratively speaking. I’m not one half glued to the other” She stated, hopping rooftop to rooftop in single bounds. “Plus, you every seen a kangaroo with puppy paws? No.”

“You have monster paws and you know it! No ‘puppy’ about that shit!” Mothman chuckled, slowing to circle above where Huntroll was last spotted. It was easy to follow the carnage to where he still sat, though, as Huntroll wasn’t exactly a discrete villain. He currently sat atop a pile of 4 cars and a crumpled van, like a crude throne.

“You ready?” King asked, smiling.

“Oh, you betcha.” Mothman responded, diving down to meet the challenge.


End file.
